The Return of the Betrayed
by Kyuubi is Pimpin
Summary: The Hero of Olympus is Betrayed By the King of the Gods
1. Introduction

**The Return of the Betrayed**

**This type of fanfic has been done before but not with this pairing.**

Tartarus, 10 years after the 2nd Titan War.

"Hi, welcome to hell, well in my case my domain." Who am I, you ask I am the Hero of Olympus, hero of the second Titan War, slayer of Kronos, and blah, blah, blah. I am Percy Jackson and I HATE the Gods.

I want REVENGE; I know I sound like Kronos or granddad as I call him. Here is a fact that will shock you; Kronos is not evil, Zeus is a Power hungry, Backstabbing, Spiteful king!

Well enough about my father in law.

The reason I Am in the darkest pit in the Underworld is that _Zeus _got false evidence that I betrayed the Gods of Olympus.

Flashback

I was in the middle of the Throne room on Olympus after the war with the Titans. "Perceus Jackson, You have been charged with betraying Olympus!" "How do you plea?" Zeus thundered. "Fine you caught me, just kidding; why the FUCK would I betray my family." "And to top that my fatal flaw is LOYOLTY, What the FUCK when though your minds to think that I would Betray you!" "Do you think I would Betray you?" I yelled at Zeus. "Yes" Zeus said back to me. "Let us Vote to send Perceus to Trartrus" Zeus boomed. Ares, Athena, Hera, Zeus and Poseidon all voted for him to go to Tartarus. The other five voted against their king. "The Vote is six to five," My face showed hope but the next words, my face turned emotionless. "But as king I have final say!' Zeus yelled in glee. "Fine you can kill me, but know that I will be back for revenge on you Zeus and the Gods that voted for my death." Then I was swallowed up by the Earth.

Flashback end.

I was ripped out of my thoughts by a flash and a kiss on the lips. When we pulled apart my wife spoke, "It is time to show the Olympian gods our power and their mistake"

I opened my eyes to see Moon silver eyes staring back into my sea-green eyes…


	2. The Betrayed Returns

**The Returned of the betrayed ch2**

I own nothing!

* * *

CHB, 3rd POV.

While the conversation was happening, a new demigod was lead to camp half-blood.

The demigod was a girl of 9 years old and her name was Sophia Diana Jackson.*

Her eyes are different than normal eyes, her eyes have three rings of color. The first outer most ring is an imperial gold, the middle ring is a moon silver, and the inner most ring is a sea green. She has black hair with auburn streaks. She wears a shirt that has a full moon and a wolf howling at it, and under the picture are the words, 'protected at the howl of the Wolf.'

She never knew her parents, but her Grandmother, sent her to CHB to escape the people that what her because of who her father is. She walked up to the big house and saw a half-horse half-man creature. "Mr. Chiron?" "Ah, you must be the new demigod I assume?" Chiron asked the girl "yes sir, my name is Sophia Diana Jackson"

"Are you by chance related to Sally Jackson-Blofis?" Chiron asked. "Yes she is my grandmother."

Chiron galloped out of the big house and galloped to the pavilion. "Head Councilors, I am calling a meeting in the big house this instant." Chiron said. He turned to Sophia, "Sophia, get a plate of food and go to the hearth in the middle of the pavilion and offer some food to the Gods and you will find out who your godly parent is." And with that said he trotted to the big house.

After Sophia got her food and walked up to the hearth, she thought, '_Gods, please help me find my godly parent.'_ Then she was pulled out of her thoughts by gasps.

She looked up and she saw a Black, red winged and eyed dragon flying around the moon and a scythe crossed with a silver bow and arrow. "All hail Sophia Diana Jackson, daughter of Artemis, goddess of the hunt, wilderness, animals, young girls, childbirth and plague, and the moon, Queen of the Primordial's and daughter of the Primordial King!"

After that was said there were four bright flashes. The first was the most dramatic of the four, the flash was an eagle made of lightning, the second had the smell of the sea and was colored sea green, the third was as silver as a ray from the moon, the last was a combination of the Sea, Time, Extreme darkness, Aces of spades, a blood red aura darker than Ares', and of weapons. The three people are, Zeus king of the Gods, Poseidon, God of the Seas, Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt, and secretly Queen of the Primordial's. The last was a man with a height of 6'11" shrouded in Darkness, and Her husband the Primordial of Time, The Sea, Gamboling, War, Weapons, Tartarus, and Death.

Zeus saw the demigod and looked at her symbol and raised his master bolt and was about to throw it, but a deep voice stopped him.

"You will not harm my daughter, Zeus. If you do I will not hesitate to beat you in to the ground." "WHO DARES ORDERS THE KING OF THE GODS?!" Zeus yelled. "I do." The man willed the darkness away to reveal a man with a scythe and the man was a skeleton, and I am not talking about malnourished skeleton. I mean a _REAL_ skeleton in black robes. This man that looked like death from the Christian Bible is Perceus Jackson…

* * *

**HE is always a god in other storys so I mixed it up a bit.**

***- She was conseacved before he became a Primordial.**


	3. The Love of the Moon

I own nothing

* * *

The Love of the Moon

10 years earlier.

Artemis' POV.

I was in shock that _Father_ would do that to the man I have come to love. Yes you heard right I said I loved him. Anyways I will have to make a decision, but I will tell Apollo about it.

'_Apollo I am going to step down from the Council, you are welcome to join me.' _I thought to my YOUNGER brother._ 'Sigh, you're doing this because of Percy aren't you?' 'Yes, _Father _went too far this time.' 'Well I do want to see my future brother in law, so, I'm in.'_

Third POV.

As Zeus was celebrating getting rid of the _Sea spawn _he, and the rest of the council, turned to see two thrones start to fade. Then it hit him like Typhon's punch. Artemis and Apollo were leaving the Council!

Zeus' POV

If they left then I would lose the Sun and moon. "I want them in this Throne room immediately!" I yelled at the Council.

Hades POV.

I was sitting in a guest throne on Olympus and was everybody go nuts, I got a message from Thanatos. _'Lord Hades, the Moon and Sun want entrance to __Tartarus.'__ 'let them though and show them to the recent 'guest'.' _I thought to Thanatos. _'Yes lord Hades.' _

Percy's POV.

I was lead to a chamber in imperial gold chains and I saw a person that I thought I would never see ever again in my life.

Kronus, king of the Titans.

"Ah, Perceus Jackson. How are you my boy?" Kronus said in a _Grandfatherly _tone of voice." "I thought you were evil?" "No I was never evil, I was tricked by Zeus into drinking a potion of madness." Kronus explained to my shock that he was not evil. I was about to speak but was cut off by a voice that I would recognize even in this hell hole. "GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU MONSTER!" the secret love of my life yelled. I saw a flash of silver and bright yellow.

The silver was Artemis but the bright yellow confused me for a few minutes, then it hit me. The bright yellow flash was Apollo, God of the sun, twin brother of Artemis. As they were 'protecting' me I saw Kronus pull out his scythe and swing it at Artemis in self defense, and I yanked out of the grip of my captors. I ran into the battle and jumped in front of the swing and got cut from my right shoulder to my left hip by the cursed blade.

I looked up at Kronus and Artemis and saw shock on Kronus' face and hurt on Artemis' face. I felt my soul seeping from my body and turned to Artemis again and I stumbled to her and tripped, but before I hit the ground I felt soft slender arms catch me and cradle me. I looked up at the person ad saw that Artemis caught me and she was _crying_. "Artemis I do not have a lot of time left so I will tell you three words from the bottom of my heart; I love you" I said as I was dying. " I love you too, Percy" Artemis said with tears in her eyes. I reached up and used my thumb and wiped her tears off her face and said, "A woman should never cry in sadness but in joy, especially a woman as beautiful as you."

Third person POV.

Unnoticed by the two immortals and demigod, three presences were hovering by Thanatos and Kronus. The five all nodded and started to speak ancient Greek. "Εμείς Kronus, Τάρταρος, Χρόνος, τον Πόντο, και Θάνατος δώσει αρμοδιότητες και τομείς για να μας Περσέας Τζάκσον και η Άρτεμις θεά του φεγγαριού. Θα χάσουμε mst των αρμοδιοτήτων μας στη διαδικασία, αλλά θα gai δυνάμεις μας πίσω μετά από δέκα χρόνια." After the chant was done the five deities were knocked unconscious.

There was a beam of immense power that was headed toward the two people. When the beam hit them the demigods soul rushed back to its husk of a shell, and the goddess felt more powerful than the whole Olympian council put together.

When the light dyed down there was a man in black robes and when he lifted his hand, it was just bone, with a height 6'11" and a woman with a height of 6'7". They both had a crown of gold with a clock in the middle. On the right of the Man was a midnight black red eyed dragon; on the left of the woman was a moon silver, gold eyed dragon. Both of them were 20ft tall in their human size for their riders. In the arms of the woman was a bundle, when she lifted the bundle it turned out to be a baby with black hair with auburn streaks.

The man was about to flash out when the woman turned and chained the man in the imperial gold chains the man looked at the woman with a confused expression. The woman then spoke, "Love, the reason I chained you is so that we can bide our time and then dethrone Zeus." "See you in ten years love." Then the woman flashed out.

Present.

Percy POV.

I was sittin on my throne in Tartarus, when I got a feeling in my gut that I should flash to camp-Half Blood.

When I arrived I saw my daughter and Zeus pointing his sparkler at my little girl and I said "You will not harm my daughter, Zeus. If you do I will not hesitate to beat you in to the ground." "WHO DARES ORDERS THE KING OF THE GODS?!" Zeus yelled. "I do."

I willed the darkness away to reveal me with my scythe and I was in my skeletal form. I whistled and herd a roar and saw Blackjack and my dragon, Darkness, my Artemis' dragon, Luna, and their hatchling, Dark moon. When they landed the dragons landed in a triangle formation around Sophia with their tails wrapped around her, and was growling at Zeus. Blackjack landed on my left.

Poseidon then spoke, "Percy I want my sword, Riptide back." "You want_ your _sword back?" "Yes." Poseidon said. "No, It was never you sword to begin with it was Zoë's." "You _dare _go against me!" "Let me think… yea I do."

Poseidon charged me with his Trident but I dodged and hit him in the temple and he dropped like a box of rooks. "Anybody else" Zeus stepped forward. "I have been waiting for ten years for this; I will make you my bitch." I said with a sadistic grin on my face. "You will die today." Zeus charged me with his master bolt in lightning form and threw it at me.

I just stood there and when the bolt got inches from my face I caught the bolt and said as I was tossing the bolt in the air like you would a baseball, "If you think that this glorified sparkler would hurt me; then you have another thing coming." I threw the bolt at Zeus and the bolt was gaining power as it was getting closer to its master. When the bolt hit him he went flying and crashed into a pillar and the pillar broke in half. Zeus got up and there was a burn mark on his suit.

He ran at me and I walked at him and disappeared from view and Artemis figured out what I was going to do because she screamed "Percy Don't!" I appeared in front of Zeus and said in his ear, "You better be lucky that my wife is a daddy's girl, otherwise I would put you in the infirmary for a decade." I used the butt of my scythe to knock Zeus unconscious.

* * *

**A cookie to whoever can figure out what Percy was going to do. **

**Translation-** We Kronus, Tartarus, Time, Pontus, and Death (Thanatos) give our powers and domains to Percy Jackson and Artemis the goddess of the moon. But we will lose our powers in the process, but will gain our powers back after ten years.


	4. The Betreayed Returns

Past

Chapter 4; Betrayed Returns.

I Own Nothing!

* * *

I was looking at the Demigods and their shock, when nine flashes appeared in my radius of vision. One was a stormy grey, and another was a blood red. The on after that was a valentine pink and had the smell of perfume. The next one was as dark as the night, the flash next to that was one was as green as the forest. The one after that was a dark purple and had the smell of wine. One was as yellow as the sun, while another was a darker pink. The last was a lighter yellow than the first. The flashes revealed the other eight Olympians, Athena, Ares, Aphrodite, Hades, Demeter, Dionysus, Hera, Hermes, and the Sun god Apollo.

When I saw Hera, Ares, and Athena my glare increased to the point that they were on the ground gasping for breath. When I let them up and stopped my killing intent form killing them, Ares did the most unexpected thing. He bowed and said, "as much as it pains me to say this, I will pledge my loyalty to you and call you my master… What will you have me do master."

The camp was shocked, Hades, we all were. ARES, THE GOD OF WAR BOWED, AND TO A STRANGER NO LESS! "Do you know who I am?" I asked "Yes, master I do." Ares answered obediently. "Will you tell the other Olympians?" I asked with steel in my voice, with the intent to kill him if he said yes. "No master, not without your permission." Ares said.

When he said that, the other Olympians, not on my side, started to protest and call Ares a traitor to Olympus. Before I could tell them to stop, we heard a horn in the distance. The horn could mean anything; the camp is under attack, (not that I care), lunch, or breakfast. This horn was different. This horn meant that the hunters were coming to camp.

* * *

When the hunters came to the camp, the lieutenant started towards me, but I shook my head and put a finger to my lips while smiling. She nodded and instead bowed at Artemis' feet. "My lady, are we staying here for long?" She asked, and in a whisper she asked "is that our brother?" Artemis leaned to the lieutenant's ear and said, "Yes to both questions Thalia." Thalia started to tear up when Zeus, who regained conciseness, yelled "Demigods attack!" Ares then yelled "Children planlax around our master and Mistress!" the Ares cabin came out in full battle armor and did as their dad said. "Dear have your bow out a loaded." I said to Artemis. "Why?" "To protect me, my huntress." She just sighed and had her bow pointed at the attacking campers. I pulled out my trident and scythe and voted over the protection of the Ares cabin. I started to hack and slash with Artemis shooting arrows from protection.

* * *

I felt Annabitch behind me with her invisibility cap on. I still have not forgiven her for cheating on me _and _putting me in Tartarus. She pulled down my hood and heard gasps. "I am Percy Jackson, Betrayed hero of Olympus, The Primordial of War, Time, Gamboling, weapons, Sky, Thunder, Lightning, the Seas, Death, Tartarus, and King of the Primordials!"

I heard Zeus gasp and say, "You Should Be in Tartarus being tortured by Kronus!" I( stomped my foot on the ground and a crack appeared in the ground and imperial gold chains shot out of the hole and clamped Zeus around his ankles and wrists. The chains brought the king of the gods to his knees. I put my index finger and middle finger to my ear and said into the comm.-link 'Marines bring the Daedalus, and mark my position.' I heard a feminine voice on the other end say, 'Sir we are at your position.'

I looked up and saw my greatest weapon of all time, and trust me I know, the Daedalus. **(Google SR3 Daedalus to get what it looks like. The colors are Black and blood red.) **

I looked at the gods in triumph.

"Do you now see what your actions of betrayal have brought on your people, Zeus?" Zeus then responded in anger, "I will murder you and your Army for this!" I walked up to Zeus and leaned in and said. "You are in no position to make treats. I can beat you with 50% of my power and not break a sweat." I was not bragging I was telling the truth.

I then looked up and saw an eagle feather float down and land in my hand

I turned and looked at the other assassins with hidden blades at the backs of the gods and goddesses that voted my death, excluding Ares.e your document here...


End file.
